Aborcja Morderstwem
HOLOKAUST DZIECIĘCY W Chinach w okresie 36 lat, w latach 1971-2007, popełniono 321,5 milionów aborcji, co daje średnio około 9 mln rocznie. Na drugim miejscu statystyki jest były ZSRR, gdzie okresie 70 lat, w latach 1922-1991, popełniono ok. 291 milionów aborcji, średnio ok. 4,15 mln rocznie. Moralność ludzi w krajach powstałych po rozpadu ZSRR się nie zmieniła. W Rosji w okresie 16 lat, latach 1992-2008, popełniono 40 milionów aborcji, średnio ok. 2,5 mln rocznie. Z kolei na Ukrainie w okresie 16 lat, w latach 1992-2008, popełniono prawie 8,43 milionów aborcji, czyli około 526 tys. rocznie. W Polsce w latach 1955 – 2007, a właściwie do roku 1993, kiedy zaostrzono prawo do dokonywania aborcji, czyli faktycznie w okresie 38 lat, popełniono 6,4 milionów aborcji, tj. ok. 168 tys. rocznie. W Stanach Zjednoczonych, od momentu zalegalizowania aborcji w 1973 roku, czyli w okresie 44 lat, popełniono ok. 60 milionów aborcji, tj. średnio ok. 1,36 mln rocznie. ---- Przede wszystkim: Aborcja to biznes, nie ma jednak gorszego biznesu powstałego niż ten na fali ludzkiego spaczenia. Prestiżowe sieci klinik Aborcyjnych przynoszą nawet do 70 milionów DOLARÓW dochodu rocznie. Pewna Kobieta, Gianna Jessen, przeżyła aborcje w Planed Parendhol, istytucji założonej przez Margaret Santger. Jej świadectwo ukazuje brutalne metody stosowane do mordowania nienarodzonych dzieci. W jej przypadku próbowano ją zamordować poprzez roztwór solny wstrzykiwany do macicy matki, dziecko połykając ten roztwór doznaje poparzenia od wewnątrz i zewnątrz, po czym po 24 godzinach ma zostać urodzone martwe. Jednak Gianna Jessen urodziła się żywa, a upokorzony Aborcjonista musiał podpisać jej akt urodzenia podczas Aborcji. Okazało się że ten sam człowiek który dokonywał aborcji, jest właścicielem sieci klinik aborcyjnych w Ameryce przynoszących właśnie około ponad 70 milionów dolarów zysku rocznie za mordowanie ludzi. " Statystycznie każda kobieta na świecie dokonała jednej abrocji . " - Scientific American , Styczeń 2000 , strona 93 Okazało się że, w pewnym artykule napisał on: "Abortowałem ponad milion dzieci i uważam to za swoją PASJĘ." Milion zamordowanych obywateli Amerykańskich, tylko dlatego że społeczeństwo ludzkie jest obecnie tak spaczone i złe, które spłonie w ogniu. Nikogo nie przeraża, że jest to pasja tego człowieka, to na początku dziennym, nie ma w dzisiejszym świecie problemu by morderca mógł z radością wykonywać swoją robotę za którą jest sowicie opłacany. To, co się wydarzyło było nie tylko cudem ponadnaturalnym wynikającym z przeżycia zabiegu, ale i faktem, że pielęgniarka przewiozła dziecko do szpitala, ponieważ aż do 2002 roku w Ameryce, gdy dziecko przeżyło zabieg, dobijano je, żywe .Poprzez uduszenie, lub pozostawienie samo aż umrze powolną śmiercią a także wyrzucenie dziecka. Działo się to tak długo aż 5 sierpnia 2002 roku, prezydent Bush podpisał prawo chroniące nowo narodzone dzieci. Ta kobieta która przeżyła, powiedziała : "Gra toczy się o wysoką stawkę, mam nadzieje być znienawidzona do czasu gdy umrę, żeby poczuć w sobie Boga i zrozumieć jak to jest być znienawidzonym. On był znienawidzony. Chrystus był znienawidzony! I nie chodzi o to, że oczekuję by być znienawidzoną, bo wiem, że po mojej podróży JUŻ jestem znienawidzona dlatego że głoszę życie. Mówię "nie dobraliście się do mnie! Chichy Holokaust nie zwyciężył nade mną! ". Jest ona zdecydowaną przeciwniczką Aborcji. Tak samo, jak musi być każdy chrześcijanin. " Każdy płód jest mniej ludzki niż dorosła świnia" - Richard Dawkins Jeżeli Ricahrd Dawkins , nie widzi różnicy między ludzkim dzieckiem w fazie poczęcia lub kilka miesięcy po niej a dorosłą świnią , to jest on obłudnikiem , na pewno nie Biologiem . Jest żywym dowodem na to że Ewolucja i Ateizm są Hipokryzją . " Chrześcijaństwo jest naszym wrogiem . Jeśli prawa zwierząt mają odnieść sukces , musimy zniszczyć Judeo - Chrześcijańską religijną tradycję . " '- '''Peter Stinger , profesor z Princeton , zwollenik zabijania dzieci do 28 dnia życia , " The Father of animalls rights " Z punktu widzenia Biblii, aborcja to morderstwo, a morderca winny jest śmierci - to proste. Nie mówimy o przypadkach, w których dziecko jest chore czy zagraża życiu matki, mówimy o aborcji wynikającej z pychy, to złe ale i nasz świat jest zły. Nie możesz być chrześcijaninem i zabić na tych zasadach swoje dziecko bez brzemienia grzechu i odpowiedzialności za złamanie przykazania, które według Biblii karane jest śmiercią. '"Niech będzie przeklęty ten, który bierze pieniądze za przelanie niewinnej krwi. I wszyscy powiedzieli: Amen. "' '- 5 Mojżeszowa 27:25''' ---- Aborcje usprawiedliwia okultystyczna teoria pseudonauki - Ewolucji, której zadaniem jest zanegować Boga Biblii oraz samą Biblie, problem w tym że Ewolucja jest kłamstwem. Do usprawiedliwienia aborcji ateizm stosuje kilka pseudo argumentów : 1. To nie jest człowiek - O tak, to jest człowiek, człowiek który przechodzi przez pierwszy etap rozwojowy swojego życia, tak jak każde inne stworzenie musi przejść. Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że jest to człowiek, jest to ludzkie dziecko - udowodniono to (choć bez potrzeby) już w 1874 roku. 2. Nie może samo żyć - Żadne stworzenie w tej fazie rozwoju nie może samo żyć, każdy z nas musiał ją przejść, każdy z nas więc ją przechodził aby po około 9 miesiącach zostać urodzonym i przejść w następny etap rozwoju naszego żywego organizmu, ty też na tym etapie życia pozostawiony sam sobie - zginąłbyś. 3. Dziecko może być niechciane ''' - Jest wiele niechcianych dzieci, nawet żywych, czemu w takim razie nie zwiększyć limitu podejmowania aborcji do 18-ego roku życia? Czy jeżeli zabije dziecko godzinę po porodzie nie będzie to morderstwo? A jeżeli zabije godzinę przed porodem? A co jeżeli zabije 5 minut przed porodem? A co jeżeli zabije kilka miesięcy przed porodem? To morderstwo, morderstwo przyszłego podatnika, żyjącego człowieka, którym jest. Istnieją fundacje, miejsca, w które można oddać niechciane dziecko. '''4. Dziecko może być ciężarem finansowym - Wskaż dziecko, które nim nie jest... 5. Dziecko może pochodzić z gwałtu ' '- '''To zabij gwałciciela . Dziecko jest całkowicie Niewinne . Szkodliwość Pigułek przeciw ciażowych thumb|left|Margaret Sanger Zbrodniarz , Raistka , Ewolucjonistka oraz Eugeniczka '''Margaret Sanger , prowadziła bezbożną praktyke potępianą przez konserwatywny świat , stosowania i wprowadzania w życie pigułek przeciwciążowych , założycielka obrzydliwej intytucji Planned Parendholl . Czczona przez Ku Klux Klan i cały " postępowy świat " jest przykładem niemożliwego do obrony zła całej propagandy Depopulacjonizmu . Jako Egeniczka , wyznawła nazistowskie metody , wierząc w istnienie ras gorszych . Twierdziła że godnymi się rozmnażać ludźmi byli ludzie biali jako najwyższa rasa . Od tego zbrodniarza , okrytego wieczną hańbą , pochodzi praktyka stosowania pigułek preciw ciążowych oraz zdeprawowany ruch feministyczny . Bezbożna organizacja Planed Parendholl promuje Aborcje , Holokaust nienarodzonych dzieci , gorliwie działając ku temu , do dziś . ---- 26 Prethumb|left|150px|Theodor Rooseveltzydent Ameryki Theodore Roosvelt powiedział : " Kontrola urodzeń jest grzeszna' " . Inne żałosne i nienaukowe Argumenty Feministek Mówi się, że Aborcja jest oczywista, ponieważ zdarza się że zapłodniona komórka jajowa może zostać poroniona nawet bez wiedzy kobiety o tym zdarzeniu. Jest to absurdalnie fałszywy argument, nie znajdzie się ani jeden człowiek, któremu na myśl by przyszło, że życie rozpoczyna się na tym etapie rozwoju bez absolutnie niczego. Równie dobrze można sądzić że nie możemy zabijać plemników, absurd tego pseudo argumentu obnaża hipokryzję feministów, jeżeli więc ktoś powie coś takiego to jest on hipokrytą i musi zostać wydalony z dyskusji. Jeżeli człowiek nie widzi różnicy między poronieniem komórki jajowej, a rozwiniętego organizmu ludzkiego, nie może on wydawać żadnych wyroków w jakiejkolwiek sprawie, a kopać rowy w kamieniołomie na Syberii. Prawdą jest, że nie możemy być absolutnie precyzyjnie pewni kiedy organizm dziecka naprawdę zaczyna już żyć, możemy się spierać o to jednak na pewnych logicznych etapach rozwoju, hipokryzja płynąca z tego rzekomego argumentu jest niewypowiedziana, należy jednak pamiętać, że Feminizm jest hipokryzją sam w sobie i nie istnieją argumenty, które go mogą uratować. Innym "argumentem" jest to, że kobieta może zrobić co chce, to jej ciało, problem w tym że to NIE jest jej ciało, to nowe ciało które jest podtrzymywane przy życiu przez organizm kobiety celem jego rozwoju, a nie śmierci. W obliczu tego faktu trzeba wiedzieć że 50% genów tego organizmu należy do ojca. Ten fałszywy argument nie ma podstaw naukowych i jest obalany przez naukę. Gianna Jessen, kobieta która przeżyła Aborcję powiedziała: "Jeżeli aborcja jest wyłącznie prawem kobiety, to gdzie były moje? Nie było tam Radykalnej Feministki krzyczącej jak pogwałcono moje prawa w tamtym dniu. W rzeczywistości zabijano mnie w imię praw kobiet. " Feministki przejęły zwyczaj wołania o prawo o aborcję od Eugeników - Humanizm thumb|left|120px|Jan Kalwin" ... płód , choć zamknięty w łonie matki , jest już człowiekiem , i potworym przestępstwem jest ograbienie go z życia , którym jeszcze nie zaczoł się cieszyć . Jeśli czmyś straszniejszym jest zabicie człowieka w jego własnym domu , anieżeli by w polu , ponieważ dom człowieka jest jego najbardziej bezpiecznym miejscem schronienia , to z pewnością za bardziej okrutne należy uznać zniszczenie płodu w łonie matki , zanim doszło do niego światło . " - Jan Kalwin , Komentarz do Księgi Wyjścia 21:22 thumb|left|122px|John Macarthur" W naszym świecie zarzynamy pomiędzy pięćdziesiąt a sześćdzięsiąt milionów dzieci rocznie . W stanach Zjednoczonych to 1,5 Miliona rocznie . Co trzecie dziecko poczęte zostaje zamordowane w łoni matki . ( ... ) Wyobraźcie sobie tych przestępców atakujących łona matki , za wolą matki , aby zabić stworzenie Boże . " - Jhon Macarthur thumb|left|168px|James White " Dawno temu byłem zaangażowany w działanie Organizacji w USA " Operation Rescue " . W klinicie Aborcyjnej pojawiały się na raz setki osób i zamykali ją , ponieważ siadaliśmy i nikt nie mógł przejść . Ostatecznie byliśmy zatrzymywani i odciągani . Ale dawało nam to możłiwość mówienia o tym co się dzieje . Nawet przez chwilę byłem ich rzecznikiem bo uczestniczyłem w Debatach . Ale jest jedna debata w której będę całkowicię bez miłosierdzia . Rozszarpanie człowieka bez chwili wahania . Kiedy ktoś broni morderstwa nienarodzonego dziecka . Robiłem to , robię to i będę to robił , ale nie potrafiłem tego robić w " Operation Rescue " , ponieważ stało się dla mnie jasne że wywierali presję , żeby nie mówić o Rzymskim Katolicyźmie do zaaganżowanych w akcję katolików . Prosili mnie właściwie , w tej sytułacji w której nie mogłem mówić o Ewangelii . To dla mnie osobiście była Granica . Nie mogłem tego zrobić , nie mogłem stawać w miejscu w którym nie mogę powiedzieć człowiekowi " Wierzysz Kłamstwu . Pozwól że powiem ci Ewangeliie . " Podczas gdy kontynułuję sprzeciwanie się Aborcji w każdym calu , to nie mogę stawać w miejscu w którym porzucam tą jedyną moc która została dana Kościołowi , by zmieniać Serca na temat Aborcji , i to jest właśnie Ewangelia o Jezusie Chrystusie . " - James White , " Sola Scriptula and Roman Catholicyshm " thumb|left|198px|Pastor Paweł Bartosik "' 'Czym jest aborcja? Najkrócej mówiąc: jest współczesnym, zalegalizowanym Holocaustem. Przesada? Nie sądzę. Jedno z drugim ma więcej wspólnego niż nam się wydaje: - Aborcja podobnie jak Holocaust jest zabójstwem istoty ludzkiej'' - Jest legalna (w wielu krajach) i dokonywana przy akceptacji rządu - Dąży do zmiany definicji morderstwa. Zabójstwo dziecka nazywane jest "prawem do wyboru" (pro-choice). Holocaust nazywał masową zagładę Żydów "oczyszczaniem miast i terenów" - Zwolennicy obojga twierdzą, że istnieją "uzasadnione powody i okoliczności", by ją przeprowadzić - Twierdzą, że przykazanie "Nie zabijaj" nie znajduje zastosowania w tej sytuacji - Uważają, że życie jedynie niektórych ludzi posiada wartość - Zwolennicy Holocaustu i aborcji argumentują, że pewnych ludzi nie można nazywać "ludźmi". Hitler nazywał Żydów "niższą rasą". Aborcjoniści nazywają nienarodzone dzieci "płodem", "czymś" - Wielu ludzi zaprzecza potwornościom zbrodni Holocaustu, a szum wokół jego okropności uważa za przesadzony, wyolbrzymiony. Podobne nastawienie mają zwolennicy aborcji względem dyskusji na temat jej skutków, metod, statystyk, liczby ofiar. - Trudno oglądać z obojętnością zmasakrowane ofiary jednego i drugiego. - Oprawcy dążyli (lub dążą - w przypadku aborcji), by ciała ofiar nie zostały odnalezione i pokazywane opinii publicznej jako dowody zbrodni - Zwolennicy Holocaustu nie narzucali komukolwiek powinności zabijania Żydów. Chcieli „jedynie" swobody dla własnych działań. Byli zwolennikami "pro-choice". Identyczna jest argumentacja aborcjonistów: niech matka zdecyduje czy chce zabić własne dziecko. Nie zmuszamy ciebie, byś chwytał za szczypce. - Ofiary obojga można liczyć w milionach - Zwolennicy obojga uważają, że istnieją wybrane podgrupy ludzi, które posiadają władzę decydowania o życiu lub śmierci innych ludzi: przedstawiciele rasy aryjskiej (w przypadku Holocaustu) oraz matki (wg argumentacji aborcjonistów).' "'' - Pastor Paweł Bartosik , Ewangeliczny Kościół Reformowany w Gdańsku thumb|left|150px|Fiodor Dostojewskithumb|left|114px|Profesor Doktor Habilitowany Genetyki W Instytucie Biochemii oraz Biofizyki w Polskiej Akademii Nauk " Najpierw urządźcie tak wszystko, by każdy człowiek był potrzebny, a dopiero potem go płódźcie.' " - Fiodor Dostojewski " Biesy " '''Otóż od wielu lat dokładnie wiadomo , kiedy człowiek zaczyna swój indywidułalny byt . Momentem tym jest połączenie komórek rozrodczych , czyli gdy powstaje zygota ( ... ) Tak więc jeżeli ktoś ma kłopot z odpowiedzią na pytanie , kiedy powstaje człowiek , niech uzupełni swoją wiedzę , bo onią tu chodzi - widzę która ma w tej sprawie taki sam stopień pewności jak to , że ziemia jest okrągła .' - Profesor Doktor Habilitowany Genetyki W Instytucie Biochemii oraz Biofizyki w Polskiej Akademii Nauk Doktor Steve A. Jacobs z Uniwersytetu Chicago przeprowadził w ramach badania o społecznym postrzeganiu aborcji tyczącę się poglądów biologów na temat momentu rozpoczynania się życia. Ankieta przeprowadzona przez Jacobsa objeła 5557 biologów zajmujących miejsca w instytucjach akademickich z 86 krajów. Według badania większość biologów określiła się jako nie religijnych, 11% deklarowało poglądy konserwatywne, 85 % było zwolennikami aborcji, mimo tego aż''' 96%''' z tych ankietowanych biologów zgodnie stwierdziło że życie rozpoczyna się od momentu poczęcia. Źródło TVP badania doktora Steava A. Jacobsa Każda próba , forma , wspierania , opowiadania się za Abrocjonizmem , za powszechnością Abrocji , za jej promowaniem w społeczeństwie , za liberalizacją poglądu mas względem Aborcji na korzyść jej powszechnego stosowania , jest elementem celu Światowej Depopulacji , niezależnie czy osoba która działa na rzecz tego projektu robi to świadomie bądź funkcjonując jako lojalista na własną ręke fałszywej zbrodniczej ideologi Aborcjonizmu z jakich kol wiek swoich ludzkich błędnych spaczonych zamysłów , działa on na rzecz Depopulacjonizmu , idoelogi i nauki isnpirowanej przez demony , a z punktu widzenia literalnego , będąca globalnym ludobójstwem . thumb|left|Doktor John HoldernGłówny Ideolog Depopulacjonizmu , Doktor John Holdern , którego były Prezydent Ameryki Barack Obama przedstawił publicznie jako swojego asystenta do spraw nauki i technologi oraz derektora bióra polityki w bialym domu , oznajmił że optymalna Populacja na ziemi może wynosić jedynie Mijard ludzi , wyznaczając za cel konieczny aby do tej liczby dążyć . Aby to umożliwić , Holdern domaga się utworzenia jednego światowego rządu , mającego kontorlować każdy aspekt życia Obywateli , donżąc do ustalonej z góry globalnej redystrybucji dóbr . W tym celu dąży on do wprowadzenia w życie podstaw konceptu Depopulacji , które umożliwią jej przeprowadzenie , to jest - przymusowej sterylizacji mężczyzn oraz przymusowej Aborcji , kontrole urodzeń , " zezwolenie na poród " , upowszechnienie i globalizacja środków farmakologicznych zapobiegających zajściu w ciąże . Lider Partii Wolność - Janusz Kowin Mikke , podczas debaty odnośnie sprawy kobiet w Unio Parlamencie w Polsce dnia 05.10.2016 , wyśmiał Morderców nienarodzonych jeszcze dzieci , w odpowiedzi na to pani " Polmans " zadała mu pytanie " Wyobraża Pan sobie, gdy kobieta musi rodzić i dziecko, które wygląda jak gwałciciel ? Czy umiałby pokochać pan takie dziecko ? " Ten " argument " został użyty jako poparcie dla Mordowania dzieci , z powodu gawłatu na ich matce , obrzydliwość tej bzdury jest tak odrażająca , że nie wymaga nawet żadnej innej rekacji jak karania Morderców karą śmierci . W tym Morderców nienarodzonych dzieci . thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px . Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Ateizm